The Cause and (D) Effect
by Chayanne
Summary: After the great war everyone finds out, there are things never work out how you planned, thoughts and idea's change, people change. Innocent childhood crushes sometimes turn in to evil obsessions and there is only one person that has always been there that won't judge you. (Kakashi & Sakura)


_Authors Notes: I don't own Naruto._

_The manga has been 15 years in the making and it's finally come to a close. A lot of us don't agree with the end of the manga. I know I don't. The thing is, how did somethings come to pass? I want to explore that, it's going to be gritty and dark if I do explore it so be fore warned it could get ugly._

_In this story I have some role-reversals, if that bothers you please don't read. It is rated M for mature, there is no sex in this chapter but it boarders on it so if that sort of thing bothers you, again please don't read it. _

_M: is for Moogles that's good enough for me!_

1. The Examination:

It was late to middle of fall a few short months after the great shinobi war ended, the entire world nearly ended that day. But thanks to Naruto it didn't. The leaves of the village turned a crisp crimson shade as it steadily grew colder and the nights grew longer. Reconstruction and development of new buildings where underway and all the friends and loved ones who passed that day where laid to rest. For some it was the most heartbreaking day, for others it was the day they would face the councils of the Kage's and for them to pray to their creators that they wouldn't end up in jail for their actions. Though the true villains had laid down low, there were still some questions and unanswered speculations of certain parties that may or may not have been involved. Seeing as it was partly their actions that caused the war to escalate and for them to lose the great monument of the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha… again.

Kakashi looked out the window of the Hokage's office, he sighed to himself looking at his face being immortalized on the face of the Konoha Mountain. It was huge, even to him it was monstrous and intimidating. He never wanted this, but accepted it as who could really argue with the great legendary sage of old? Rolling his chair back to the desk he looked at the piles and piles of paperwork and scrolls that had been dumped off for him to look at. He sighed again hanging his head low slouching down in the cushy chair that he had only started to break in since becoming Hokage. His eyes started to close and sleep began to wash over him just as a loud banging sound came from the door to his office. His body jolted awake, sitting up abruptly to make it look like he had been working all along as he called out. "Yes come in." Kakashi looked up as a petite pink haired medical ninja briskly came into the office holding what looked like a doctor's bag. "Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning Hokage-sama." She beamed closing the door behind her. She watched him pinch the bridge of his nose with his left hand and make a fist with his right. She watched his movement and actions as she could tell he was truly annoyed with how she said it. His right hand opened up matter of fact as if to point out the obvious.

"We've gone over this, _just_ Kakashi."

"_Ohh_…" She lulled rolling her emerald green eyes at him as she set down her bag on the desk. "Kakashi-sama," She goaded, watching him tense up and his eyebrow twitched.

"Kakashi," He repeated. "Just Kakashi, I hate when you call me that."

"Do you really?" She pondered opening her bag and pulling out what looked like a leather scroll. "I mean I could always call you Kaka-sensei if that makes you feel better." She knew that Kakashi was watching her pull items from her bag, she slowly unfurled the item she pulled out as he sat back making a horrid noise like a cat being strangled.

"Just Kakashi, I mean we _are_ equals. Just treat me as such."

"You are the leader of the village I will not, unless you _absolutely_ insist."

"I _insist_." He paused looking down at his desk, the leather scroll she opened had a good number of needles strapped carefully to it. "What is _that_?" He asked wide eyed scooting back in his chair.

"Oh do you mean these?" She asked pointing to the needles in the leather scroll as she pulled out a few pairs of gloves and a medical chart. Kakashi nodded in response. "They are your up to date shots, you know the ones you've been avoiding for _ten_ years. I checked your file. They are horribly out of date."

"Uh… as Hokage I demand you let me get out of this." He replied back peddling his chair right into the wall.

"Oh _Kakashi_," She smirked pulling on her glove. "Didn't you just say that I had to treat you like my _equal_?" His dark grey eyes flicked up from the needles to her instantly, he knew at that moment she set him up. "It won't take long, and I can get in a quick physical while we're at it."

"Why?" Kakashi found his voice dry and panic began to set in, she was going to _maul_ him. Sakura was one of the best doctor's in Konoha but when it came to her team mates if they didn't comply with her wishes right there on the spot she would pound sense into them.

"Because silly it's part of being Hokage! You must always 'lead by example'!" She grinned, Kakashi took heed that the grin was a little on the sinister sadistic side. It meant, 'oh you! Guess what this is pay back bitch.' "Alright, now if you don't mind remove your robe down to the undershirt since I know you won't damask yourself." She turned away from him, at that instant moment Kakashi wondered if he could jump out the window and escape before she stuck him with any needles. Sakura closed the curtains on the windows glancing over her shoulder every now and again to make sure the panic stricken Hokage was still seated in his chair. "Now," She demanded as she finished closing the curtains. Kakashi complied obediently. Heavens knew he didn't want to get pounded into a bloody pulp on his office floor. He pulled off his hat only to notice she was staring at him, oddly.

"What?" Setting the hat down on the desk he couldn't quite figure out why she was looking at him like that.

"Your hair," She tilted her head to the side frowning in a peculiar way, like he had grown an extra head. Kakashi reached up feeling his hair. He grinned under his mask before realizing what she was talking about.

"It's a headband."

"I can _see_ that, but why are you wearing it?"

"To keep my hair out of my eyes, you don't think it looks stylish?" He joked while removing his white robe. He watched her face change from confused to amused, her lower lip sucked in as she tried to suppress a laugh. "You can laugh, but it_ is_ functional."

"Alright, so it looks good." _Too good_, in fact it made him look ten years younger. The little bump in the front and the band itself made the back of his white hair poof up like he was an alternative foreign rock star, the kind the one where the men look like women. Sakura waited for Kakashi to divest himself of his clothing down to his shirt and pants. She motioned for him to raise his arms up.

Promptly as he did so she reached out prodding him with her gloved fingers. She wanted to get this over with as much as he did. She felt his glands, the chakra wells and anything else the previous doctors couldn't get him to do. She pushed him to turn around, he obeyed reluctantly. Sakura ran her hand up his spine making him stand up perfectly straight. He could feel the vertebra in his back pop, his eyes rolled up from the sensation it did feel rather good, that was until he felt her reach up and pinch the back of his neck. She said matter of fact while doing it, "I'm putting a small amount of chakra into your spine so you'll keep this posture. I don't want you hunching over right away and undoing what I just fixed. It will release after an hour and you'll be able to slouch again." He let out a grunt of discomfort knowing that standing straight and stiff as a board would make his lower back hurt. But as soon as he thought it her hands where on his hips adjusting the way he stood, he blinked as she deliberately caressed his hip bones. A shutter ran up his chakra infused spine as she jabbed her thumbs into his tailbone.

"Ouch," He rasped out trying to divert his brain from where it was traveling. His mind was wondering into no man's land, even though what she was doing was supposed to be clinical there was something about it that didn't feel quite right. The way she moved her hands the way she touched him, it left him longing for something more.

"Oh quite you," Sakura mused pulling back. "Okay drop the pants."

"Pardon?" Kakashi questioned trying to turn to look at her.

"Drop your _pants_. Do I have to repeat it a third time?"

"Why?" His eyebrows shot up taking in the serious stern look on the young medical ninja's face, he couldn't tell if she was up to something or if he was being overly cautious. But you could never really tell with Sakura which he had to prepare _battle_ for.

"You know why." She reached around him pulling the syringes closer.

"Oh, uh… can you just give those to me in the arm?"

"No, nice try though." She could see the confusion on his face displacing abject terror it once possessed, Sakura sighed before adding. "If I gave these to you in the arm, you would end up with dead arm for the rest of the day. And you wouldn't be able to get any work done after." He nodded the thought hadn't actually occurred to him until now. Now that it had, he really wished he could have tricked her into doing it after all. "So turn back around, drop your pants and bend over." She watched him blink at her, there was something going on in the back of his brain that she wasn't sure what he was thinking. "_Now_," She pointed at him before pushing him to turn away from her. Kakashi's mind was reeling, _this is just an exam and she's going to give me a few shots_. He thought while undoing his trousers. _But that's a lot of shots._

"But if you give them to me in my butt I won't be able to sit."

"I brought a donut pillow," She quickly replied before pushing him over his desk the moment he dropped his pants. "Now hold still."

Kakashi was expecting sharp pointy needles sticking him in his bottom but it never came. Instead he was greeted with an unexpected touch which caused his body to jump instinctively. His instant reaction was met with a firm hand to the back of the neck and Sakura's thigh pressed up against his holding him down against the desk. Her other hand had reached under and between his legs, _that_ was something he hadn't anticipated. Her fingers where around his unmentionables gently squeezing and feeling them, her fingers grazed against him and it took his entire sense of being willing himself not to get aroused. When her fingers pulled away the hand on the back of his neck also released him, her hip was still firmly against his. He could hear her scratching away on her clip board. "Everything is normal down there." She commented out loud while putting down the board.

"You could have _warned_ me," Kakashi rasped out still reeling from being fondled by his former student.

"If I had told you would you have let me?" She did have a point. "Now, just relax." She soothed him with her silky voice. By the time he questioned why he felt her cool slender finger pushing up his skin. Before he could protest her gloved finger made its way inside his rectum. Kakashi found himself slamming his hand against the desk as she used her other hand to hold him down, the coolness of the lubricant she had used was enough to spark a reaction. He questioned when she even had the time to put it on her finger. He didn't even see her pull it out of her bag. "It's just part of the exam, hold still." He could hear something off in her voice. It was calm yet there was something else there, the air of _how _she said it caused a nagging sensation in the back of his brain that bothered him greatly. He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly.

"What…" He couldn't find the way to form the words, as her finger probed him with seemingly innocent intent. However there was absolutely no way for him to control what he body did after that, he could feel himself getting aroused from what she was doing. Even if he told himself_, it's just and exam_, it certainly didn't _feel_ that way. Not anymore anyways.

"Prostate exam," She stated smoothly and calmly from behind. "A man of your age needs to be _checked_." He was absolutely concerned by the now all too happy yet borderline seductive tone in her voice from what she was doing. She had defiantly taking a twisted sort of pleasure in all of this, but he didn't mind as long as she didn't see or mention the growing erection between his legs. He wasn't sure at first but he was certain after a while that she had shifted her body so that her pelvis was pressing against his hip pressing him further into the desk.

He was confused to what was going on at first, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was doing this on purpose. Especially since she was moving her finger in a way that he wouldn't expect for this type of exam, it was almost as if she was _trying_ to get a reaction from him. If that was her intent it was certainly working. Her finger probed him gently, moving deliberately in selective movements as if she was _searching_ for something but didn't know what exactly. He was nearly certain that she had no idea what she was doing was in fact simulating something _else_. There was a pause in his thought, if she did _know_ exactly what she was doing she most certainly had the knack for it. Kakashi also pondered that it was in fact possible that she had never actually done a prostate exam before, however at that point Kakashi didn't care as long as she didn't stop.

Unfortunately just as he was starting to feel the low buzz of euphoria and thoughts of retaliating against Sakura and taking her on the desk formed in his head, the door slammed open with a loud blond bouncing into the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm here for my Hokage less-" Naruto stopped midsentence. "Uh…" Sakura jumped in surprise to Naruto entering the room that it caused a chain reaction. Sakura pulled her hand away from Kakashi's rear end so suddenly that it caused Kakashi to slam his fist into the desk in frustration and let out a grunt of pain as Sakura jabbed him in quickly the butt cheek with the closest needle with the hand that had been on the back of his neck to make a quick cover story. "What are you two _doing_?" Naruto questioned raising one eyebrow as he looked over the two.

"Routine examination," Sakura shot out holding up another needle. "Kakashi needs shots."

"In… his butt." Naruto asked suspiciously taking notice that Kakashi was bent over laying on the desk in a peculiar way.

"Yes, that's where these go." She looked at him giving Kakashi another shot. "Speaking of shots, you are due for yours."

"Okaaay then," Naruto backed up slowly. "Uh, I'll come back later for my lessons." And just like that Naruto was out the door slamming it behind him.

"Sorry," She whispered rubbing the injection site with the heel of her palm. Kakashi let out an indignant sound, he didn't want her to know his frustration. "You could have told me you were expecting him."

"_Expecting_ is a relative term," Kakashi whispered back not sure what to make of what just transpired.

"Good news, you are nearly done with shots." She let out a nervous chuckle. He could feel her injecting chakra into his skin where she had given him shots.

"You don't have to do that."

"I do…" She paused looking over at the remaining shots. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a couple of shots in the arm."

"Why?" He questioned wincing to the fact that his ass stung from her pulling away so abruptly.

"You have to give Naruto lessons. It's a great excuse to get out of them, right?"

"Right," Kakashi let out a small laugh as his body relaxed from the chakra healing, it was soothing his ego as well as the punctures in his butt where Sakura jabbed him so abruptly. "Let me repay you."

"Repay me for what?"

"Getting me out of lessons with him, how about dinner?" He waited for an answer that never came, "Sakura?"

"Oh, um… sure okay dinner." She quickly pulled back a little more letting him go free from being rammed up against the desk. Kakashi quickly pulled his pants up attempting to hide the reaction she had created and eased into his chair holding out his arm for her. He noticed she wasn't looking at him directly as she gave him a couple shots in the arm. "There that should do it." He looked over her face. There weren't any signs of her being excited or her skin being flushed from what she had done. Kakashi figured it was just one sided. He was the only one that was getting off on her sticking her finger in his bottom. After all she was just making sure he was healthy, right?

"Do I pass?" Kakashi asked trying to take a peek at all the scribbles on her clip board.

"Yes," Sakura replied swiftly gathering up her supplies after removing her gloves and tossing them in the trash. She didn't say anything else as she made her way to the door to leave.

"Sakura?" Kakashi called out, he watched her pause at the door. "About dinner, I'll call you to set the appointment." He watched her nod not looking at him as she left the office. That's when he knew nothing between the two of them would ever be the same.

To be continued? Dun dun duuunnn... (or not, we'll see!)


End file.
